Make A Wish
by Mrs Marcus Volturi
Summary: "Don't move," She breathed heavily and began pulling her dress over her head, the Doctors hands following the material...he realized suddenly that this would be his first time with River' The Doctors Birthday surprise! Smutty, so be warned!


_**Authors Notes: My first ever Doctor Who fic, so any and all feedback is appreciated! . Giant thanks to The-Doctors-Song for helping me with the title and encouraging me and to TheDoctorsStomach for helping me write this and giving me the idea! Please R&R ^^**_

"Hello sweetie!" The familiar voice rang through the TARDIS as the door swung open and despite himself, the Doctor felt a grin spreading across his features. He spun around quickly, absently tugging to straighten his red bowtie and his eyes caught a flash of the gorgeous blonde hair he loved so much before he was being pinned against the console by her warm, curvy figure.

"River!" He flailed as the woman began planting kisses along his neck and his arms waved around her, not sure of exactly where to place themselves. She giggled as she nuzzled his neck, her teeth latching onto his flesh and she sucked, a large purple mark appearing under her ministrations.

"River!" He shrieked again, his hands finding her chest and he pushed her back. River bit back a gasp and chuckled, purposefully eyeing his hand placement. For a moment it distracted him as he glanced down, reveling in the way her breasts fit in his hands. "Wow, they're surprisingly…"

He seemed to catch himself and with a blush that spread over his cheeks, he pulled his hands back and gestured wildly around them.

"No! That's not the point! Amy and Rory—"

Speak of the Devil, he thought as the two clambered down the steps, cutting him off, chatting – or rather _arguing_ - amongst themselves and he tried to no avail to push the woman crushed against him, off. Maybe seeing their daughter pinned up against him was not the best thing?

River pressed herself harder against her lover and sent a grin to her parents who finally caught sight of the pair. Their bickering stopped only to be replaced by the sound of Amelia Pond's squeal of excitement as she crashed into her daughter, her arms securing themselves around the other woman's neck. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief as his wife was pulled off him and he yanked his tweed jacket down strategically over his pants.

"Hello Mummy," River greeted, placing a chaste kiss on the red heads cheek before turning to her father, "Hello Daddy."

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, her brown eyes alit with happiness.

"Oh didn't he tell you?" River winked over at the Doctor who frowned for a moment, trying to think of what he was supposed to tell them. He always prided himself on being quick but today –or rather at this moment- it failed him. It took him a few seconds to catch on but it was too late. River had opened her mouth. "It's his birthday today! 910, aren't you sweetie?"

He didn't have anything against birthdays- oh no, birthdays meant cake and more bowties, and parties and…did he mention cake? He liked cake. He just didn't like people fussing over him, which he knew was bound to happen now that Amy knew.

"Your birthday? Well why didn't you tell us?" She beamed at him and proceeded to babble off the adventures they could go on to celebrate as she grabbed his arm and began dragging him towards what he was sure was going to be the kitchen to make him a cake but River's arm around his waist stopped them.

"Sorry Mum, but I'm afraid your party plans will have to wait…I have a present for him." River butted in and Amy frowned. "Oh really, we'll be fine. Why don't you and dad go exploring this planet? There is a lovely waterfall if you follow the path for a while…say for 2 hours?"

"Wait, Doctor, what's that on your neck?" Rory pointed out suddenly and the other man blushed a deeper crimson.

"Why Daddy," River drawled playfully, "It's a hickey!"

Rory opened his mouth to say something but Amy snorted in a rather unladylike manner and led her husband from the TARDIS. River harrumphed happily as the door closed and snatching his wrist in her hand, she pulled the Doctor towards the kitchen.

"River, what're you doing? Are you going to bake me a cake?"

She grinned over her shoulder.

"We're just making a little detour and what I have for you will be better than any cake you've ever had!"

He frowned and shook his head, his messy brown hair flicking into his eyes and he puffed it away. River thought it to be absolutely adorable, but said nothing.

"Better than a cake? You're mad, River! The only thing better than a cake is a fez or a bowtie, or a cake in the shape of a fez or a bowtie…" he gasped gleefully. "Are you going to make me a cake in the shape of a fez or a bowtie?"

She giggled, a sound he liked coming from her, but shook her head and repeated her answer of 'Better' again.

The trek to the kitchen seemed to be longer than he remembered but it gave him time to think about what could be better than a Fez cake. Better still, how would they fit 910 candles on a cake? Where would they _get _910 candles? Finally he was dragged into the kitchen and sat down on a stool as his wife went around, grabbing several things out of the fridge that he couldn't see. He took the time to admire her attire; a clingy TARDIS blue evening gown with strappy black heels that accentuated her curves. She really was dressed for the occasion.

"Come on honey," She said, grabbing his wrist again and she dragged him out of the kitchen and down the hall to his room. He caught sight of the items in her arms briefly and frowned. Whipped cream and chocolate sauce? What on earth was she going to do with those?

"River?" He asked as she pushed his bedroom door open and pulled him inside.

"Yes sweetie?"

"What are you going to do with those things?" He gestured to the things in her arms.

"You'll see!"

She kicked the door shut behind them and with a grin, pushed him onto the bed, watching as he stumbled and landed awkwardly. He blushed and sat up, eying his wife as she stood in front of him. River discarded her items beside the bed; stood at the end of it with her hands on her hips and said firmly, "Strip."

He gave her a confused look, unsure still of where this was going but as she continued to stare him down, he did as he was told and smirked when he heard her chuckle. He knew she was laughing at his boxers, bright jade with dark green bowties and feeling a fresh bout of courage, despite not knowing what she had in store for him, he stripped them too and lay before her in all his glory.

River licked her lips as she drank in the sight of him and slowly made her way towards him, pushing her hands against his chest, shoving him back when he tried to sit up.

"You just relax, honey. It's your birthday after all," She giggled, brushing her lips against his as she sat astride him. The friction she caused as she rubbed her body against his skin caused him to moan and his hands slid up her sides, his thumbs scraping over the underside of her breasts. River grinned into the kiss, sweeping her tongue out to taste the Doctor and she ground down onto him.

"Don't move," She breathed heavily as she pulled back and began pulling her dress over her head, the Doctors hands following the material. His breath hitched as he scanned her lean figure and he realized suddenly that this would be his first time with River; as in _first time; _as in butterflies in the stomach, nervous kisses and glances and then the awkward sex and cheeky giggles.

"You're thinking. I can see the gears in your mind working." River said with a frown.

"Huh?"

She growled and leant down, flicking her tongue out and he gasped as she licked his chest, nipping harshly.

"I promise, I am going to make you forget how to think when I am done with you sweetie," She warned, her hot breath washing over his stomach from her position between his legs. He felt fire burn lower than his stomach, something he hadn't felt in a VERY long time and he shivered. River giggled when saw it and sucked at his flat stomach. He let out a long, needy sigh but caught himself and sat up, pulling her up with him.

He thought of his words carefully, trying to choose the phrase to suit the mood but perhaps he had been out of practice too long because instead of something charming and seductive, this is what he said.

"Did you know that the energy used to sneeze eight times is the same amount of energy used when someone having a…a…you know, a…" he made a gesture with his hands that could have resembled a duck chasing a lion (it was very confusing) "A…a…oh an orgasm?"

The silence that followed was thick enough to drown out a band of dancing Daleks at a Madi Gras but finally River's laughter cut through it and another dark blush spread across the Doctors face and chest, disappearing under River's hips where she sat on his stomach.

"Come here you," She finally said, her stomach muscles aching from laughter and bent her head, their lips pressing together. The Doctor flipped them over so that he sat astride her and he slipped a finger into her without warning, her cries of surprise and delight echoing in the oversized room. He pushed another digit inside of her, grinning manically as she moaned out his name.

"You're obviously enjoying this way too much," she panted, clenching her muscles around his fingers, "But I'm not done with you."

Rolling them back over, River slinked away from him, rounding the bed as he watched, his body humming. She snatched up the ingredients from beside him and instead of turning back to him as he so desired her to, River strode into the bathroom, her hips swaying in a way that teased him and certain areas of his body and closed the door behind her.

"River, what are you doing in there?" He called but silence answered him and he groaned, sitting back against the pillows when he heard the lock.

"Don't start without me," her voice came a few seconds later and he waited for the sounds of the lock unlatching but it didn't come and he sighed, his hand wandering downwards. He stroked himself, trying to push the feelings of guilt to the back of his mind and he bit his lip, his eyes closing slowly as he lost himself in the feeling he had denied himself for too long.

"What did I say?"

His eyes shot open and he smiled sheepishly at River who was standing with her hands on her hips in the doorway.

"Not to start without you."

"And just what exactly are you doing?"

He grinned and stroked harder, watching as she tried to hold back a smirk.

"Something I wouldn't have to do if you didn't walk off and leave me hanging."

River snorted.

"It doesn't look like you're hanging to me…" She shot a look towards his hand purposefully.

It was then that he saw what she was wearing or - if he was to be technical- not wearing. The only piece of clothing she had on was a pair of very small panties that looked suspiciously like the edible ones he had seen on his exploits around earth (and no, he had not been looking for them especially). She had whipped cream covering both breasts and chocolate topping drizzled over her stomach and chest.

The Doctor felt himself grow harder in his hand from the passion and beauty of the woman in front of him; the woman that was all his.

"Oh, wow," he stuttered.

"Did I just succeed in shutting the famous Doctor up? Will wonders never cease?" River chuckled and then held out two pairs of gleaming silver handcuffs but before the Doctor could react, she had pounced, pinning him to the bed. She snapped them around his wrists, locking them around the bed posts and River traced a finger down his cheek, her brown eyes locking with his blue.

"If you need me to stop, you'll need to say 'ducks', okay sweetie? That's our safe word."

The Doctor nodded but leant forward, pulling against the cuffs and kissed the top of her breast, flicking his tongue out to collect a dollop of cream. Lust raged through him as River sucked it from his tongue and then gently pushed him back into the mattress, her nails biting into his chest as she pushed her panties off her legs and sunk onto him. River mewled in pleasure as he filled her and the Doctor let out a long guttural moan, bucking up against her. They moved together slowly, his fists clenched as he tugged at his restraints, wanting to hold her against him. It had been so long since he had been intimate with someone, on this level anyway, and he found himself losing it quickly. With a grunt, the Doctor licked at River's chest, thrusting up harder as he suckled on her breast but before he fell over the edge of pleasure, River pulled up and off of him, both of them letting out a cry of disappointment.

"No!" He panted desperately, "Please don't stop!" He yanked at the cuffs but she pushed him back.

"Don't even think about it, sweetie. I have more than this for you tonight, trust me," River chuckled slyly and crossed the room, carefully grabbing the bottle of chocolate sauce from the dressing table. With a twinkle in her eye, she smiled and crawled back up her husband's body, placing the nozzle at the side of his mouth. The Doctor stuck out his tongue, capturing a bead of sauce on the end of his tongue as River trailed the nozzle down his body, smudging the small line that descended down his neck and travelled, zigzagging across his stomach and heading for his lower regions.

River kissed the Doctor, grinning with lust that had him growing harder with desire and slowly, teasingly, trailing her pink plump lips over the syrupy goodness. His skin twitched under her mouth and tongue, her nails running over his pale skin, leaving scratches in their wake.

His breathing was impatient and edgy, excited but scared and River smirked as she lapped at his skin, sucking the chocolate into her mouth. Her breath watched over his groin, emanating a long moan from him in anticipation. With her eyes locked on his, River slid her mouth over his erection, his hands curling in her hair. She grinned, hollowing her cheeks and his hips sprung off the mattress but her hands pushed him down, her skilled tongue swirling around his length.

The Doctors breathing was growing harder, his hearts thudding wildly in his chest. His cheeks were flushed and he guided River's head over him, all over his thoughts extinguishing from existence but again, before he could find relief, she pulled back, her lips smudged with chocolate sauce. Cheekily, she licked it, giving a soft keening moan that had the Doctor writhing under her.

"Ducks, River, please 'ducks'," he moaned and he saw River pause at the use of their safe word. Without hesitation, she un-cuffed him, suddenly finding herself on her back with the Doctors fingers deep inside of her, her hands trapped against the bed head. She let out a mewl, her back arching as he curled his fingers, hitting that special place and his mouth was wrapped around her breast, his tongue flicking across her nipple. Whipped cream smeared across his chin as he suckled and he pumped his fingers harder into her, her pleas egging him on.

She clenched around his digits, her cries growing louder as she rode his fingers, her eyes closed tight.

"Oh my," She gasped when his tongue slithered down her stomach and across her clit, her thighs trapping his head in place as he pushed her over the edge. Lights burned behind her eyes and her whole body hummed with her orgasm, her husband grinning manically as he crawled up her. His lips brushed over his neck and he sat back, looking her over as he let her catch her breath.

She looked so beautiful and his hearts soared with love for the woman beneath him. Somewhere at the back of his mind, grief and sadness crept in, like ink flooding into uncontaminated water. In a few years, how many exactly, he didn't know, but soon she would go to the Library where he met her, and she would die; The woman that, for so long he had been missing and yet hadn't known existed, the woman that he loved with his entire being and the woman that he would have to grieve again when she died, this time knowing everything about her. The Doctor shook his head, tossing those thought aside; he had to live in the present, ironic considering his occupation. All these years he had to spend with River and there was no way he was going to waste any of it.

He combed his fingers through her soft curls as her eyes opened, a soft, hazy smile crossing her flushed features.

"Oh sweetie," she drawled, her blue eyes peering up at him through her dark lashes.

He grinned but said nothing as he gripped her hips and slid into her warm, wet depths again, his head dropping to her chest. Letting her adjust to him, he began moving slowly inside of her but quickly gained speed, finding himself so close to the edge far too quickly. She thrust up, angling her hips so that he hit the perfect spot over and over, her fingers splaying over his back and they panted and groaned as one. Three hearts beating as one, sweat and whipped cream sticking their bodies together, the Doctor moved his hand down to her sex and pressed against her clit, grinding his hips into hers.

River felt herself orgasming first, his hips pounding into hers drawing out her pleasure and her long moans rang in his ears, pushing him over the edge. He spilled into her, her mouth swallowing his moans and slowly, their bodies stilled, dropping to the mattress sated.

"So when do I get my birthday present?" The Doctor said cheekily, after a while. River snorted and would have hit him if she could move.

"I could always teach you to drive the TARDIS," she murmured, her eyes slowly closing and he chuckled, kissing her forehead.

"Cheeky."

"Doctor?"

"Mm?"

River leant up on her elbow, combing her fingers through his hair.

"Make a wish sweetie," She said, motioning to a clock that read 12:00 pm-the exact time of his birth. He closed his eyes, knowing that a shower could wait and he slipped into a world of dreams of River alive and well, travelling with him for the rest of time.


End file.
